


Where in the 'Verse is River Tam?

by toxic_corn



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_corn/pseuds/toxic_corn
Summary: Here's the sequel series to "She's a Sticky-Fingered Filcher." River and Jayne travel the 'verse and fall in love. All mush, all the time.





	1. The Dance

“I done told ya already that I _got_ a nice shirt!”

 

“What is this nice shirt of which you speak?”

 

“My stripey one.”

 

“Not suitable.”

 

“But! It has a collar. And sleeves. And it ain’t got blood all over it or nothin’.”

 

“It is ugly.”

 

“Girl, don’t you even get started on-“

 

“It is ugly and not worthy of my Jayne.”

 

This seemed to placate Jayne or at least disable his argument for now, and River was able to tug him into the shop.

 

It was a fairly nice establishment; small, but certainly much better than others found on the Rim. It was clean and lacked tools stacked in the corner.

 

“May I help you folks?” a blonde salesgirl wearing a nametag reading SARAH asked them.

 

“No thank you, miss, we’re just looking,” River breezed, remembering how her mother had always handled salespeople.

 

Jayne raised his eyebrows at her tone but allowed himself to be steered towards the men’s department. Which was rather a lofty description since it was really a few racks in the far left corner of the store; the place was more dedicated to women’s apparel.

 

“Girl, I don’t wanna waste my hard-earned coin on clothes,” Jayne muttered as Sarah and another salesgirl huddled together, whispering and looking their way.

 

“You’re not,” River said, flipping through the rack of shirts. Yellow, brown, pink. All wrong.

 

“I’m not?”

 

She paused long enough to smile up into his confused face. “No. I’m buying the shirt for you.”

 

“Aw, baby doll, you don’t need to be wastin’ your money on me.”

 

Purple, orange, red. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

 

“I’m not. It’s Simon’s money.”

 

“Oh. Well, waste away, then.”

 

_Ah hah!_

 

River beamed at the blue shirt she found and held it up to Jayne’s face just to make sure. Her face fell. No, too dark.

 

“Uh, what was wrong with that ‘un?”

 

She found another blue shirt and held it up to next to his face again. Too light.

 

“And that ‘un! Dammit, girl, a shirt’s a shirt!”

 

River found another blue shirt and this time when she held it up for comparison, her smile stayed in place.

 

“Just right,” she whispered.

 

Jayne looked doubtfully from the clothing and back to her. “You sure? What makes this one so gorram special?”

 

He didn’t see? River blinked at him. “It’s the exact color of your eyes.”

 

Then he did the very thing that had made her decide to keep him: He gave her a look like she was a girl, the only girl in the ‘verse. Like she’d made him melt. And she had. Little by little, with each passing day, she was melting the armor her mercenary had built around his heart long ago to protect himself.

 

But then the look was gone and he was tugging the shirt from her hands. It was regrettable but understandable. Eventually, he’d come to see that he didn’t need the armor with her. She could wait. He was worth it.

 

“Shiny, let’s get outta here and go somewheres fun,” Jayne grumbled.

 

“Wait!”

 

“What?” Jayne practically snarled.

 

Poor Jayne. The salesgirls were making him self-conscious. There was no need for such feeling; they were only admiring him. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell him this, even if it would set him at ease. His head would swell up and he’d never be able to get through the door again.

 

“You need to make sure it fits,” River said, trying her best not to giggle at the horrified look on his face.

 

Jayne held the shirt up to his front and draped the sleeve along his arm. “See? It fits. Now let’s go.”

 

“That’s not a proper way to determine if a garment is the correct size!” River protested.

 

“Well, I ain’t proper,” Jayne retorted, balling the shirt up in his fist.

 

This gave River pause. No, Jayne could never be described as “proper.” He wasn’t a Core-bred boy she could play dress-up with. He was a working class man who had his own ideas on how he wanted to spend his time, and trying on clothes to humor her was not one of them.

 

If she wanted him to do as she asked, she’d have to approach him from a different angle.

 

River sighed and took the shirt from him, starting to slip it back on its hanger. “She understands. Simon never liked trying on clothes either. He would protest and fight out mother every step of-“

 

Jayne snatched the shirt back and stormed to the dressing rooms.

 

She giggled. When in doubt, play the Simon comparison game. Someday, Jayne would discover the manipulation but until then, it was a very effective method of getting her way.

 

As she followed in Jayne’s annoyed wake, she noticed the salesgirls watching in interest. She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion and mouthed “ _Men_!”

 

She was rewarded with their laughter. It almost felt like she was normal, like she was any other girl dragging her boyfriend along on a shopping trip.

 

Boyfriend. Somehow that word coupled with Jayne didn’t sound right. Manfriend? Special gentleman friend?

 

“It fits,” Jayne snapped from one of the little rooms. “Let’s pay for this and get the hell out of here!”

 

“Let me see first.”

 

“ _Ta ma de_!” Jayne burst out of the dressing room, scowling. “There! See? It fits! Now can we…”

 

River’s jaw dropped. The color was perfect and in fact, made his eyes look even bluer. The shirt hugged his muscles gently and he’d left the first two buttons undone, exposing his collarbones and some crisp chest hair.

 

Jayne misinterpreted the look on her face and spun to look in the mirror.

 

“What? It’s okay, isn’t it?!” He searched his reflection for any flaws.

 

“My Jayne is so handsome,” River whispered, admiring the spread of the fabric across his back.

 

He grinned and instantly looked ten years younger. “Yeah? Better’n Mal even?”

 

River ran a hand over his bicep and sighed. “The captain could never compare.”

 

Jayne watched her open admiration for a few moments before mumbling, “And at this dance thing, ya ain’t gonna dance with ‘im, are ya?”

 

Surprised by the question, River lifted her gaze to Jayne’s face. He wasn’t looking at her, avoiding her eyes by pretending his cuffs needed adjusting.

 

“I’ll only dance with my Jayne,” River promised, then reconsidered. “And Simon. Maybe Shepherd Book if he likes.”

 

Jayne nodded. “Sounds fair.”

 

Smiling, River raised up to brush a kiss along his jaw. “I’ll like dancing with my Jayne best.”

 

That finally got him to look at her. The relief in his eyes hurt her heart and she regretted past actions of hers that caused his doubt of her. _No more. I’m never hurting Jayne again._

 

She was leaning in for another kiss to seal this promise when a cheery voice said, “That’s a wonderful color on you!”

 

Sarah stood in the doorway, smirking. “Shall we ring that one up for ya, sir?”

 

Mumbling, Jayne went back into his changing room.

 

Sarah mouthed “Nice choice,” to River then said, “You two goin’ to the spring dance?”

 

River nodded while Jayne said, “Uh huh,” glumly.

 

“Well, I got a feelin’ you two are gonna be the handsomest couple there.” She winked at River and turned to head off to the counter.

 

Jayne peeped over the door at River. “Hell, we better be. Don’t want my girl throwin’ her money away for nothin’.”

 

River was too busy wrapping herself up in the warm blanket of _my girl_ to remind him that it wasn’t her money.


	2. The Beach

“Explain to me again why I’m carryin’ you on my back.”

 

“Because the sand is hot and burns my feet.”

 

“Why don’t you wear those sandals your brother got you?”

 

“Because I have a Jayne to carry me.”

 

He grumbled but River knew it was all for show. He liked it when she relied on him for something; it made him feel needed. Yet he didn’t want it to look like some little girl had him wrapped around her finger. Her Jayne was so full of contradictions. With a happy sigh, she let her arms dangle down his front and rested her chin on his shoulder.

 

“Here’s a good spot!” Kaylee called.

 

The whole beach was a good spot. The captain had chosen a weekday for their expedition and everyone on the planet was either at work or at school; the beach was empty.

 

Kaylee spread out a blanket as Simon stuck an umbrella into the sand.

 

“Can I putcha down now?”

 

River rolled her eyes. “Yes. Whiner.” When he set her down he swatted her behind and she giggled.

 

Simon looked pained but had learned not to comment on River and Jayne’s new relationship. The boot to the head he received last time had done wonders for his education.

 

“Here, Jayne.” Book handed Jayne his and River’s blanket and towels.

 

“Thanks, shepherd. I woulda carried ‘em myself only-”

 

“You had a more precious load to carry.” Book winked at River and started spreading out his own blanket.

 

River couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease Jayne. As the Captain, Zoe, and Wash approached with their surfboards, she looked up at him wide-eyed and said, “Do you _really_ think I’m precious?”

 

The others watched in interest as Jayne’s jaw dropped.

 

“Well, Jayne? Are ya gonna answer the girl’s question?” Mal prompted him.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna answer,” Jayne growled. He looked at River’s expectant face and cleared his throat. “You know ya are.”

 

Mal snorted. “Zoe? How would you feel if Wash answered that question that way?”

 

“Pretty annoyed, sir,” Zoe answered, the ghost of a smile hovering around her lips.

 

“ _Pretty annoyed_?” Wash repeated incredulously. “I think I’d be walking funny for at _least_ a week.”

 

Jayne’s nostrils flared and River bit her lip to keep from laughing. Sometimes this was just too easy.

 

“I think yer precious, okay?” Jayne muttered. He dropped the blanket to the ground and started smoothing it out with a concentration he usually reserved for cleaning his guns.

 

With the show over, the group started to disperse. The Captain, Zoe, and Wash headed towards the water with Wash assuring them he’d have them surfing expertly in no time. Inara settled on her towel and opened a book while the shepherd sat with his eyes closed, enjoying the sun. Kaylee sifted through the cooler to make sure no one (i.e. Jayne) had been sneaking the snacks and Simon pulled out the sunblock.

 

“ _Mei mei_ , come here and put some of this on,” Simon said.

 

River looked to Jayne and saw that he’d taken his tank top off and was laying on the blanket, hands folded behind his head. Having a boyfriend meant _he_ should be the one rubbing lotion on her body, not her brother. But said boyfriend wasn’t moving.

 

Sighing heavily, River plopped down in front of Simon and allowed him to smear the lotion on her face and back, opting to take care of the rest herself. She glanced over at Jayne and smiled.

 

“Are you done with this?” River asked, waving the bottle.

 

“Er, yes. Kaylee and I… put some on before we came out here,” Simon said, blushing when Kaylee started to giggle evilly. 

 

That was amusing, bur entirely too much information. River hopped up and went to kneel at Jayne’s side. His breathing was heavy but he wasn’t quite asleep yet since he wasn’t snoring.

 

So she uncapped the bottle and squeezed cold lotion on his belly.

 

“Christ on a cracker!” Jayne jerked and lifted his sunglasses to glare at her. “What’re ya doin’ to me, girl?!”

 

“Just making sure you don’t burn,” River said in a small voice.

 

Jayne relaxed a little. “Oh. Well, that stuff’s cold. Yer supposed to rub it ‘tween yer hands to warm it up first.”

 

“Apologies.” River scooped up some of the lotion on his belly and started to spread it across his chest. She soon was so absorbed in her task and enjoying the texture of his warm, tight skin that his purring startled her back to herself.

 

Oh. It was safe to say that his chest was sufficiently protected from harmful UV rays. She squeezed more lotion into her hands and got his arms, legs, and face.

 

“Roll over,” she requested softly.

 

Murmuring, Jayne did as she asked without a fuss and she brushed a kiss over his ear in thanks.

 

Straddling his butt, River rubbed the sunblock into his neck and the muscles of his back, massaging away any knots she came across.

 

Jayne groaned. “Oh baby doll, yer ‘bout the most precious damn thing in the ‘verse. More to the left.”

 

She giggled and did as he asked, then made sure she got the backs of his legs.

 

“There!” She said proudly. “Time to go play.”

 

He didn’t move.

 

“Jayne? You’re now protected from the sun. Come play in the water with me.”

 

“Awww. ‘M all relaxed now. I wanna take a nap.”

 

Why hadn’t she seen this coming?

 

“You can take a nap anytime. We’re at the beach now and you want to _sleep_?” She shook her head. “Such a waste of ocean.”

 

“Look, gimmie an hour an’ then I’ll do whatever the hell you want, all right?”

 

She stuck her tongue out at his back. “Fine. Boring Jayne.”

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Mr. Boring,” Jayne slurred sleepily.

 

Scowling, River stood up and made sure to “accidentally” kick Jayne on the way to Simon and Kaylee’s blanket.

 

“River!” Kaylee smiled brightly. “Me ‘n Simon was about to go look at the tide pools. Wanna come?”

 

Strangely enough, being a third wheel didn’t sound like much fun. She shook her head and picked up the red plastic bucket and yellow spade Kaylee had bought in town.

 

“May I use these?”

 

“Sure, have fun.”

 

Simon helped Kaylee to her feet and pointed down the beach to the rocks. “We’ll just be down there, River. If you need anything-”

 

“I’ll be fine, Simon.”

 

“Well, if you’re sure…” And Kaylee succeeded in dragging him away. 

 

Uncertain what she was going to do, River headed down to the water. She saw little figures in the distance riding the waves as if they were one with the water. It looked like fun. Too bad Simon and Jayne would have apoplectic fits if she tried surfing.

 

A sudden feeling of loneliness made her mouth droop. Everybody had somebody today. Even Inara and the shepherd had paired off and were taking a walk, arm in arm. She thought having Jayne would end the loneliness.

 

Well, she thought wrong.

 

Angrily, she scooped up a bucket of water and started to run back to the blankets, intending to douse a certain sleeping mercenary. But a piece of driftwood grabbed her foot and yanked her to the ground. She fell to the sand with a painful _THUD_. The bucket spilled and the thirsty sand drank her water.

 

She pouted. “Salt water only exacerbates the thirst, it doesn’t relieve it.” She slapped the wet sand. “Greedy.” Scowling, she sat up and jammed the spade into the ground. The action brought back a memory of past seaside visits her family had taken.

 

How long had it been since she’d built a sandcastle? The last time was long before she went to the academy. Here’s hoping her skills weren’t too rusty.

 

“A girl’s home is her castle,” River muttered, digging and building a large mound.

 

The hour mark Jayne had set came and went but she hardly noticed as she sculpted her creation, occasionally stopping to run and get more water.

 

Smoothing the sand one last time, River sat back to admire the result.

 

“That’s amazing!” Simon’s voice called.

 

River grinned at Kaylee and Simon as they walked toward her hand in hand.

 

“It looks just like Serenity,” Kaylee enthused. “I’m gonna go get my vid capture, hold on!”

 

As the mechanic darted off, River asked, “How were the tide pools?”

 

Simon looked flustered. “Very… educational.”

 

“Well, now, looks like you’ve been mighty productive, little witch.” The captain and the others approached, boards under their arms and looking tired and happy. “Real life like, isn’t it, Zoe?”

 

“Like you could climb right on board, sir.” Zoe smiled warmly.

 

Wash studied the sand sculpture seriously. “You didn’t miss a detail. Nice work, River.”

 

“I’m gonna want a copy of that capture once Kaylee takes it.” Mal beamed and looped an arm around River’s shoulders in a brotherly embrace.

 

Kaylee returned just then and she wasn’t alone. “See, Jayne? Ain’t it shiny? I was never all that good at makin’ sandcastles. I always liked diggin’ moats into a little canal system.”

 

Jayne was wearing his sunglasses but River could tell he wasn’t looking at sand Serenity. She gently pulled away from the captain and went to stand by Jayne’s side.

 

“ _Now_ will you play with me?” River smiled up at him winningly. _I’m choosing you, Jayne. I’ll always choose you._

 

Jayne looked at her a moment almost as if he were reading her thoughts and then nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Whooping, River took his hand and ran into the water. “Let’s go wave jumping!”

 

“What?”

 

“Wave jumping! When the waves roll in, you jump over them.”

 

“What the hell kind o’ game is that?”

 

“A fun one. Here we go!”

 

Jayne was reluctant but soon caught River’s enthusiasm for leaping over the waves, especially when the water got deeper and getting knocked over happened more often. One particular wave bowled River right over and shoved her back to shallower water. She emerged, sputtering and her nose and eyes stinging from the salt water.

 

Jayne laughed uncontrollably but asked, “You okay, _bao bei_?”

 

A warm glow started in her chest and spread to her extremities. “Say that again.”

 

“Are you okay?” Jayne stopped laughing and came closer, concern etched in his face.

 

“Not that. The other thing.”

 

Now he just looked confused. “What else did I say? Oh!” He knelt down in front of her. “ _Bao bei_.”

 

She launched herself into his arms. “Never called her that before!”

 

Jayne chuckled. “Gonna have to call you that more often if this is the reaction I get.”

 

River pulled away just enough to look up into his face. “Start now.”

 

His smile was more shiny than the sunlight reflecting on the water around them. “ _Bao bei_ ,” he rumbled and pressed his mouth to hers.

 

Since Jayne had admitted his feelings for her, they had kissed many times. Before bed, before he went out on jobs, when she was having one of her worse days and felt miserable, or when she’d climb into his lap whenever he was in the mess. Those kisses were usually sweet and almost chaste in nature. As if he were afraid that she’d shatter or tear away from him otherwise.

 

But this kiss was different. It was slow, and wet, and deep and was he biting her lip? She could taste the grape soda he must’ve drank earlier and his laughter from a moment before. The sensations were overwhelming and she started to shake from the power of them.

 

Jayne broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to her temple, trying to get his breathing under control. He raised his hands from where he’d been gripping her waist and rubbed up and down her arms.

 

“You’re gettin’ cold, baby girl. Should take you back to dry land and wrap ya up in one o’ the towels.”

 

“Not cold.”

 

He snorted. “Then why are ya shakin’?”

 

“Jayne reaction.”

 

“Jayne reaction?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Girl, you are the oddest female in creation.” But he sounded pleased. “All the same, we been out here for so long, it’s time we go back in. I still have to go with Mal to meet his gorram contact.”

 

River sighed. “Fine.” She let him draw her to her feet and laced her fingers with his. “Maybe the captain will let us come back soon.”

 

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Jayne said. “You know how he gets all tetchy when anyone tries ta have any fun.”

 

As if to prove Jayne’s point, when they joined the others everyone was packing up, looking disappointed.

 

“Cap’n, can’t we stay here while you and Jayne and Zoe go?” Kaylee begged.

 

“No, if the deal goes south, I want everyone on Serenity for a quick getaway.”

 

“That’s showin’ some foresight for once,” Jayne muttered.

 

Mal glared at him. “Got something you’d like to share with everyone, Jayne?”

 

Jayne wrapped a towel around River and scooped her up. “Me? Nope. Let’s go meet your ruttin’ contact and get us a job. Shepherd, you mind…?”

 

Book picked up Jayne’s blanket and shook the sand out of it. “Not at all.”

 

“He doesn’t need to carry her,” River protested. “The sand has cooled and won’t burn her feet.”

 

“Sure I do.” Jayne gave her a squeeze. “Precious load, remember?”


	3. The Abbey

“I dunno, _bao bei_ , I don’t think I like ya up there.”

 

“I’m fine. Bring the basket over here.”

 

Jayne moved under the indicated branches as River shook them. He was getting better at this; he missed only three apples when they fell.

 

“Maybe I should be up there instead. I’m stronger’n you are and I can shake down more.”

 

“I won’t fall, Jayne.” She smiled when she caught a glimpse of him scowling into the apple basket. He’d been like this ever since they had volunteered to pick the apples for Shepherd Book’s order. To help maintain the abbey, the brothers grew various fruits and vegetables that they sold in town. Though what had interested Jayne in this project was Shepherd Book’s promise that some of the apples would go into a pie for after supper.

 

“Yeah, well, I could still shake down more,” Jayne grumbled.

 

“I know,” she soothed. “Get under this branch.” She shook it and he caught all of them. “That was excellent!”

 

Her praise succeeded in putting a smile on his face, though it was temporary.

 

“Let’s move to the other side of the tree,” River said. She started to scoot around on the branches when someone called to Jayne.

 

“Jayne! What are you doing?” Simon. “Where’s River?”

 

She peeked at him through the branches and saw that Kaylee was at his side looking excitedly into the basket in Jayne’s arms.

 

“Oooh, apples!” She exclaimed. “Mind if I take one?”

 

“Just one.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

“Jayne? Where _is_ River?”

 

River shook a branch. “Up here, Simon.”

 

Simon jerked his head up and he gaped at her. “What are you doing up there?!”

 

“Helping Jayne pick apples. It’s fun.”

 

The look Simon gave Jayne would’ve made a lesser man curl up and die. “You let her climb a tree by herself?”

 

“ _Let_ her?!”

 

“ _Let_ me?!”

 

The men didn’t seem to hear Kaylee’s and River’s indignant protestations. Jayne looked up at River. “Believe me, Doc, I tried to talk her out of it.”

 

“What if she has a fit and falls? She’ll break her neck!”

 

“Simon! When was the last time River had a… a fit! She ain’t a baby and she don’t need you two treatin’ her like one. ‘Specially you, Jayne.”

 

“I ain’t treatin’ ‘er like a baby! I just don’t think her climbin’ around in a tree is a good idea.”

 

“I concur. River, come down here!”

 

This was ridiculous. She couldn’t help feeling betrayed; Jayne had never treated her with kid gloves the way Simon always did. She narrowed her eyes.

 

“I’m coming down!” she announced.

 

“Thank God,” Simon muttered.

 

As she was climbing down, her foot slid along a branch and she tumbled head first from the tree.

 

Jayne and Simon acted instantly and both dove to catch her. Only they collided with one another and ended up in a heap on the ground, the basket of apples crushed under them.

 

And River dangled from the branch laughing her head off.

 

Kaylee stared at her in shock before joining in the laughter. She nudged Simon’s hip with her foot. “She sure showed you a thing or two. ‘ _Let her_.’ Hmph.”

 

Simon’s mouth fell open as River dropped neatly to her feet and smirked at him. Then he started to struggle against a smile. “You are _such_ a brat.”

 

Pleased with her successful prank, she beamed at Jayne. He was shoving Simon off of him so he could stand up. Her smile dropped and shattered on the ground when she saw his face.

 

He was furious, more angry than she had ever seen him before. Jayne always had a vaguely put out expression on his face which usually made people scatter out of his way whenever they were planetside. But the look currently on his face would make those people take the nearest ship to the next solar system. She braced herself for the yelling.

 

But all he did was turn and storm off.

 

“Oh, River,” Kaylee said softly.

 

River frowned. “But it was all in jest. No one was injured.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Simon muttered, rubbing at his ribs.

 

Confused tears filled River’s eyes. “Why didn’t he yell? Jayne always yells when he’s upset.”

 

Kaylee wrapped an arm around Simon and helped him up. “It’s one thing to trick yer brother and another thing to trick yer sweetie, _mei mei_. Go to ‘im and say yer sorry.”

 

“Or don’t if you’re not,” Simon said hopefully.

 

Kaylee dropped her arm. “Stop tryin’ to break them up!”

 

River missed the rest of the argument as she followed the trail of Jayne’s fury. She was interested to note that as she followed it, the intensity of the fury started to fade to something else. Something that made her chest ache.

 

She found him on a bench in the rock garden, staring blankly into space. She approached cautiously, not wanting to startle him or accidentally make the anger come back in full force.

 

He blinked and she knew he could sense her presence.

 

“Jayne?” she whispered.

 

“Hi, baby girl.” He still stared at nothing.

 

Biting her lip, she sat down on the ground in front of him. “She’s sorry for the mean joke she played.”

 

“Naw, it’s okay. I get why ya did it.” His gaze fell to his hands. “One thing I learned from all this time with Mal is ya can’t plan for everything.”

 

She frowned but didn’t interrupt.

 

“Even the most thought out plans backfire; somethin’ always happens that throws a wrench in the works,” he continued. “Like with that tree back there. I knew ya weren’t gonna have a fit ‘n fall out or nothin’ stupid like that. You’re a big damn genius but even you can’t know everything. I was worried that you was gonna step on a dead branch ‘n fall like you almost done. Then I’d lose ya forever.”

 

The breath caught in River’s throat when he finally looked at her. His eyes were tormented, as if he actually _had_ seen her fall to her death. And maybe he had. Maybe his brain broke a little and started playing the scene over and over, like a movie disc with a scratch on it.

 

“I never planned on meetin’ someone like you, River girl. And I sure as hell never planned on fallin’ in love with ya, either. I’m not ready to lose that yet, not when I only just got it.”

 

River launched herself into his arms, wailing. “Oh, the girl is stupid! So, so stupid! She _promised_! She promised, Jayne!”

 

He stroked her hair. “What? What’d ya promise, baby girl?”

 

“She promised never to hurt you again,” River whispered into his neck.

 

“The hell ya go and make a stupid promise like that for?”

 

River pulled back to look into his face, baffled. “My Jayne?”

 

“Ain’tcha heard a word I just said? Ya can’t plan for everythin’ so you can’t go makin’ promises you know you can’t keep. You can promise not to hurt me purpose-like and I promise ta do the same. But other’n that, who knows what’ll happen? My ma and pa hurt each other on accident all the time and that don’t change how they love each other.”

 

The words started to click together, words she’d been waiting to hear for a long time. She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. “He loves her.”

 

He finally smiled back. “Yeah, he does.”

 

She smoothed her thumbs over his cheekbones and giggled at the bubbly feeling in her stomach. “I love you, too, my Jayne.”

 

His face lit up and he was just dipping his head to hers for a kiss when they were interrupted.

 

“Captain Reynolds, every shepherd here gets a fresh start when he joins; his past is none of our concern. If you need to know Shepherd Book’s history then I suggest you take the matter up with him!”

 

The head of the order passed by, walking quickly and struggling not to become annoyed with the captain dogging his steps.

 

“I _thought_ you knew somethin’! C’mon, just gimmie a hint is all I’m askin’!”

 

“ _Captain Reynolds_ -”

 

River and Jayne looked at each other and remembered where they were. She climbed out of his lap and linked her fingers with his.

 

“We should go finish picking the apples,” River said.

 

“Reckon we should,” Jayne agreed.

 

They walked along in silence until River said, “You go up the tree this time. But be careful; don’t wanna lose ya just as soon as I got ya.”

 

“Always,” Jayne promised.


	4. The Training House

She couldn’t see a thing, the darkness was so thick. But she knew they were there. Watching her. A sudden flash of light revealed the Blue Hands in front of a window. One of them grinned malevolently at her before the darkness enveloped them once more.

 

Yelping, River fell from her bed and was surprised to land on lush carpeting. When did the captain re-carpet the passenger dorms?

 

**FLASH.**

 

She leapt to her feet and ran to the door where she tried in vain to slide it open before her frantic hands found the knob.

 

_Not on Serenity. Jayne. Have to find Jayne._

 

Out in the hall she ran noiselessly from the room, the carpeting absorbing all sound. Her destination was the fourth door on the left. Though her rationality was damaged, her instincts were working perfectly and telling her feet where to go while her lizard brain chanted JayneJayneJayne.

 

She sobbed in relief when the door opened without difficulty. Her Jayne must have misplaced his paranoia, leaving his door unlocked like this.

 

“Baby girl?” His voice was rough and dreamy as he was startled from his sleep. Its familiar sound relaxed her and she was able to think straight again.

 

They were at Inara’s training house; there had been rumblings from the local people and the captain had agreed to come and assess the situation.

 

“My Jayne? May I sleep in here?”

 

Jayne groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Time is it?”

 

“Two forty-five and thirty-eight seconds… thirty-nine… forty…”

 

“Ugh. Have a bad dream?” He rolled over onto his back and propped himself against the headboard, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Yes, that is the most logical conclusion,” River mused. “They were never actually in my room but I incorporated the storm into my dream and my subconscious associated it with-“

 

**FLASH.**

 

River dove at the bed and burrowed under the covers. She could feel Jayne chuckling as she climbed over his legs to occupy the empty space beside him.

 

“Scared of a little thunder, genius girl?”

 

She popped her head out from under the covers to glare at him. “Thunder is merely the product of sudden thermal expansion of the-“

 

**FLASH.**

 

She twined herself around Jayne, pressing her face into his neck.

 

His hand came up to stroke the back of her head. “So ya don’t like the lightnin’?” he guessed.

 

“Yes. Thunder doesn’t even factor into this girl’s fear.”

 

“Huh. Mattie’s the opposite. Likes the lights but he sure as hell can’t stomach the rumblin’. He used to hop inta bed with me, too.”

 

River pulled back to give him an incredulous look. “I remind you of _your brother_?”

 

Jayne grinned and gave a lock of her hair a playful tug. “Well, yer a damn sight prettier, that’s fer sure.”

 

**FLASH**.

 

With a whimper, River hid her face again.

 

“Aw, babydoll, lightnin’s nothin’ to get in a twist over. Unless if maybe you’re dumb enough to be out in it, then ya should be worried. Dontcha know some sci-en-tific explanation for the lights to make ya feel better?”

 

“Can’t. Logic’s broken. Flashing lights are bad.”

 

The hand stroking her hair stilled. “Does that got somethin’ to do with that gorram Academy?”

 

She couldn’t bring herself to respond and sniffled a little, rubbing at her forehead where phantom needles sometimes still pierced her brain. When his arms closed around her, a few tears fell onto his skin.

 

“Shhh. Y’ ain’t goin’ back there. They’ll have to go through me ‘n Simon ‘n Mal first and they’re not gonna want all that ruckus.”

 

River couldn’t help but point out, “Don’t you always say Simon ain’t worth piss in a fight?”

 

“It’d be different if it was you at stake,” Jayne said sincerely. “He’s the one that busted ya outta that hell hole in the first place.” He was quiet a long moment and she knew he was brooding over her stay at the “hell hole.” “Surprised ya didn’t go to him instead.”

 

“Go to whom instead? Simon?”

 

“Well, yeah.” He sounded like he wished he hadn’t brought it up. But she couldn’t very well let her Jayne go on thinking that he wasn’t as important to her as her brother was.

 

“No,” she said softly. “I needed Jayne.” She patted his shoulder. “Besides, it’s _his_ fault that his girl got so scared in the first place.”

 

“What?! How the hell ya figure _that_? I didn’t fart out that ‘lectric storm, baby girl!”

 

She smacked his arm for that crudity. “She wouldn’t have been frightened if he had let her sleep with him to begin with!”

 

He snorted. “Oh, no. We’re not goin’ over this again.”

 

“Yes we are.”

 

“No, we- Look, you just ain’t ready yet, okay?!”

 

River pulled away and narrowed her eyes at him. “Are _you_ River Tam?”

 

“Well, no, but-“

 

“Then how do you know I’m not ready for sexual intercourse?”

 

Jayne’s nostril’s flared for a moment, his frustration permeating the air. But then he gently rolled her onto her back and hovered over her, linking their hands together.

 

“You ready t’ get good ‘n sexed, girl?” he rumbled in her ear, making her toes curl.

 

**FLASH**.

 

“No!” she yelped. Then scowled. Trickery.

 

“Toldja.” Jayne flopped back onto his side and pulled her into his arms, helping her shield her eyes from the lightning once more.

 

“Of course I’m not ready at this very instant! I’m recovering from a terrible shock and all you can do is tease me!” She knew it was petulant, but she stuck out her lower lip anyway. He was being grossly unfair.

 

“C’mon, Riv, don’t pout. I won’t tease ya no more.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“On a stack ‘o bibles.”

 

“Which are lies but they hold significance for you. Your pledge is honorable.”

 

He snorted. “Thanks.”

 

They were silent a long moment and Jayne started to drift off to sleep again.

 

“My Jayne?”

 

“Mm, ‘m awake.”

 

“If… if I come to you again tomorrow night, when I’m not afraid, will you turn me away?”

 

He didn’t respond right away and River started to repeat herself. “If-“

 

“Mal ‘n your brother won’t like it.”

 

“I did not ask if they would like it.”

 

“… No.”

 

River grinned and wriggled in excitement. “You won’t turn me away? We can have the sex?!”

 

“Yeah, you done wore me down; I’m too- Girl, watch it, ya nearly kneed me in the jewels! ‘M gonna need those if I’m s’posed to sex you up!”

 

“Sorry!” She stilled her quivering limbs and cuddled closer to Jayne, allowing one last giggle to slip. “Sleep now. The sooner we fall asleep, the sooner tomorrow will arrive.”

 

Jayne chuckled. “’Night, crazy girl.”

 

“Goodnight, my Jayne. Dream of me?”

 

“Was plannin’ on it.”


	5. The Museum

“Would you like to sign our visitor’s book, sir?” The kindly looking octogenarian held up a beautiful book bound in leather.

 

Jayne shrugged. “Sure.” He took the proffered pen and scribbled. It took some squinting and head tilting for River to read: _Mr. & Mrs. Jayne Cobb_. The hand not clutching Jayne’s arm came up to her mouth to catch her pleased giggling and she bounced on her toes.

 

Thankfully, Jayne didn’t seem to notice. They hadn’t spoken about marriage or children yet. It seemed a little premature, since she had only just moved into his bunk last month. She’d never really believed in the institution of marriage anyway. Her parents’ cold, polite façade had convinced her that marriage was an out-moded practice meant only for appearing socially acceptable. Zoe and Wash’s marriage had put a few dents in that theory.

 

And seeing Jayne writing it out like that had caused a sudden, violent onslaught of glee that he missed as he unfolded a map of the museum. But the elderly curator winked at her and she winked back, biting her lip.

 

“Okay, where ya wanna go first? You wanna look at the statues or the pictures?” Jayne peered at the map and then turned it around right-side up. “I think there’s _somethin’_ on this floor worth lookin' at. Maybe.”

 

River glanced around their surroundings. The first floor was full of 26th century art which she had never really cared for. She looked distastefully at a framed fast food wrapper on which someone had scribbled a stick figure. She understood that art was supposed to communicate an idea, but in the relaying of that message some people got ridiculous.

 

“I want to go to the top,” River said, knowing that that was where the older paintings were kept under tight security.

 

“Okay, uh. You sure? Because there’s…” He gestured around them, not looking entirely enthusiastic. “There’s lots of stuff here that yer brother said you didn’t get to see since you were uh, away.”

 

River shook her head and pulled him towards the elevators.

 

Jayne laughed at her determination. “Okay, you’re the birthday girl.”

 

Waiting for their elevator, River studied her reflection in the metallic surface of the doors. The museum didn’t have any ident scanners so the federal agents wouldn’t be alerted to her presence. But in order for Jayne to bring her here, he’d included a disguise of a short red wig and thick eyeglasses in her prettily wrapped gift. She felt silly in the costume but Jayne didn’t look at her any differently and hadn’t joined in on the laughter when she’d first presented herself to the others, so she wasn’t going to complain.

 

Once they were upstairs, River couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. She was tireless, running from painting to painting, trying to absorb everything at once. The landscapes, the still-lifes, the portraits, the abstracts. Strokes of color, shadows, texture. _Serenity_ was mainly browns and other earth tones so it was both alarming and exciting to be thrown into such a rainbow of possibilities. The other people in the viewing rooms failed to make so much as a _blip_ on her radar.

 

She paused in between paintings and took a deep breath. Simon had warned her that she might get a little over-stimulated and she reached out to Jayne to ground her. He was feeling pleased that his gift had gone over so well with her, but he was also wishing she’d slow down. He felt uncomfortable in their surroundings and wanted her with him so he wouldn’t feel so out of place, the mercenary in the art museum. Spinning around, she found that he’d long since given up on following her and had taken a seat on one of the viewing benches.

 

“Feel like takin’ a break?” he called to her.

 

Nodding, she skipped over to the bench and climbed into his lap. “Thank you for taking me here, Jayne. It’s lovely.” She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. “Are you having fun?”

 

He hesitated and she giggled. She knew that museums weren't exactly his favorite places in the ‘verse but she enjoyed teasing him. “Well, I always heard that art was mostly nekid people. And I ain’t seen anyone in the altogether since we got in here. Believe me, I’ve been lookin’.”

 

“Nudes are down a floor. We can go there in a minute.” River looked at the painting in front of them. “Do you like this painting? She’s not naked but the picture is lovely all the same.”

 

Jayne barely spared it a glance, seemingly more interested in looking down the front of her dress. “She’s pourin’ milk. I don’t get why anyone would wanna draw _that_ ; I can go home and watch my ma do that for free any ol’ day.”

 

River cupped his chin in her hand and made him really look at the painting. “My Jayne, look at the light. Doesn’t she look real? Like we’re sitting at the table watching her?”

 

He frowned and looked ready to argue but then squinted and made an effort to see what she did. She kissed his cheek again in gratitude.

 

“There’s no judgment of her actions. She just _is_. There’s a quiet dignity to her, a working class person doing an everyday action that she may not get thanks for, but she performs anyway. The artist is honoring her and those like her.” She watched Jayne’s face as he absorbed her words and their import.

 

“Huh.” Jayne rested his chin on her head. “I’m likin’ this one, baby girl.”

 

River grinned. “I’m glad. Did you want to go see the nudes now?”

 

Jayne surprised her by shaking his head. “Not yet. Show me some more o’ these first. ‘S almost like stories or something, havin’ you explain it.”

 

Pleased, River stood up and took his hand. “Come on then, my Jayne. I know just where to start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The painting in the museum is Vermeer's "The Milkmaid." River's lecture is pretty much my art history professor's lecture on the subject. I couldn't find my notes so had to go by my probably faulty memory.


	6. Ma's House

River clutched her stomach as Jayne knocked on the front door. He beamed at her and took her hand, but his glad expression faltered when he looked at her.

 

“Baby girl? You okay?”

 

She gave him a shaky smile. “Butterflies. She’ll be fine.”

 

“Aw, you don’t gotta be nervous. My ma’s gonna love ya just as much as I do.”

 

That was a possibility. There was also the possibility of Ma Cobb chasing her off the property with a broom for living in sin with her oldest boy.

 

So when the thin, smallish woman opened the door holding a broom, River startled back a few steps.

 

“Jayne!” The woman’s careworn face lit up and River could see that she had been quite beautiful at one time. She pulled Jayne into her arms and squeezed him around the middle. “Oh, we wasn’t expectin’ you home so soon! I was just cleanin’ this place up to make it presentable for your girl.” She looked at River and blinked. “Oh, honey child, I didn’t scare ya, did I?”

 

“River, meet my ma.” Jayne reached for River’s hand and pulled her out of the shadows. “Ma, this here’s River. She’s a mite nervous so maybe ya should go a li’l easy on her.”

 

Ma Cobb gave him an innocent look. “I wasn’t plannin’ on givin’ her a hard time!”

 

Jayne scowled. “Mattie told me ‘bout you interrogatin’ Cora on babies and inspectin’ her hips so don’t you go givin’ me that look like you don’t get a pleasure out o’ scarin’ girl folk.”

 

“He talks to his mother like this! The mother that brought him into this world and wouldn’t think twice on takin’ him out of it!” She playfully jabbed at him with the broom handle and grabbed River by the arm. “C’mere River girl, I got somethin’ for ya.”

 

River allowed the small woman to lead her into the modest house. The floors were wooden with little rugs thrown here and there and the walls were filled with family pictures in mismatching frames. The furniture was well-worn but looked comfortable. River liked it instantly. So many different things thrown together into a recognizable whole.

 

Ma Cobb let her go and went to rummage in the curio cabinet in the corner. “Ah ha!” she exclaimed, and came back with a package wrapped in pretty Jayne-eyes blue. “Heard you had a birthday about a month 'n a half ago. I was gonna send this but decided to hold on to it 'n give it to you in person. Seeing the reaction’s the best part of gift giving, I always thought.”

 

“Thank you.” River smiled and accepted the gift. She ripped it open excitedly and as she removed the box lid and moved aside the tissue paper, Jayne came up behind her to peer over her shoulder.

 

It was a china figurine of a dancer. Her costume was pink and she had pink flowers twined through her black hair. She was frozen in mid leap, her arms thrown over her head.

 

“I saw it at the general store and it reminded me of you,” Ma Cobb said softly. “It brought to mind that capture Jayne sent about a year ago.”

 

River looked over her shoulder at Jayne, frowning in confusion. “What capture?”

 

“You were in the cargo bay warmin’ up for that spring dance we went to,” Jayne explained. He looked a little embarrassed and gave his mother a dirty look. “You weren’t supposed to bring it up.”

 

“Oops,” she said, not looking sorry at all. “My mistake.”

 

River giggled softly. “I don’t mind if you spy, Jayne.” She carefully put the dancer back in the box but left the lid off so she wouldn’t be afraid of the dark. “This is lovely, Mrs. Cobb. Thank you for thinking of me.”

 

Ma Cobb smiled. “You’re welcome. And you can thank me by callin’ me Ma. Everyone does.” She clapped her hands together. “Well, now! I should go get started on dinner ‘fore your pa comes home. Why don’t you show River your favorite spot to kill some time?”

 

“Just what I was thinkin’.” Jayne grabbed River’s hand. “Call us when the grub’s ready.”

 

“Will do.” Ma picked up her abandoned broom.

 

“Wouldn’t you like some help?” River asked as Jayne led her away.

 

Ma Cobb just made shooing motions with her broom, smiling, as they went into the kitchen and out the back door.

 

The day was beautiful, the sunshine making the green trees around them appear all the greener. Jayne’s family owned property just off the edge of a forest and Jayne lead her now deep inside.

 

“Will we be able to hear Ma?” River voiced her concern.

 

Jayne laughed. “Don’t worry on it.”

 

It was just a little longer until they came to a section of forest near a little stream. “I used to come here when I was a sprout,” Jayne explained. “I’d lose track of time and spend all day here. Ma would get so mad that she’d have Pa tan me when he got home from the mines.”

 

“What were you hiding from?” River asked.

 

For a long moment, Jayne didn’t answer. He dropped her hand and went to lean his back against one of the trees. “I got picked on a lot at school. Most of the time I caught hell for my name. Other times, I was just little and you know how kids get.” He shrugged but she knew that the memory made him uncomfortable even after all this time. “But they got theirs once I got my growth spurt.”

 

River giggled and he smiled. “This here tree I’d sit under and think about what’d I do once I finished school. Was nice.” He patted the tree he was leaning on and River came to stand beside him, running her fingers over its bark. 

 

“I never had a tree,” River said. “A flower, once. I named her Florence. But when I went to the Academy, I had to leave her behind.” She turned to Jayne, seeing the sympathy in his eyes. “Can he be my tree, too? Because he’s special to you.”

 

Jayne nodded. “Sure, he can be yours too. I’ll even make it official-like.” He pulled out his knife and carved _R.T + J.C._ and traced a heart around it. “Now everyone’ll know. This is our spot and our tree.”

 

River traced the letters in fascination. So much love in so few strokes. In her concentration she missed Jayne clearing his throat nervously and taking a deep breath.

 

“River, there’s somethin’ I wanted to talk to ya about. And there’s no place else I had the guts to do it.”

 

Sensing his urgency, River focused all of her attention on Jayne. He ran the palms of his hands along his thighs and appeared to be choosing his words carefully.

 

“I love ya. And I ain’t loved no woman before ‘cept my Ma. She once told me that if I ever met somebody I loved the way I love you, I should make ‘em mine quick as I can.”

 

“I am yours,” River interrupted.

 

Jayne looked thrown off for a moment but then grinned. “Yeah, but I don’t think she quite meant…” He dropped to his knee and fumbled in his pocket before swearing softly, standing up to get whatever he needed from his pocket and then dropping to his knee once more. “I asked your brother for permission first and it took a lot of convincin’, so hopefully this goes a bit easier here.” Jayne held up a simple golden ring. “River, will you make me the luckiest sumbitch in the ‘verse and marry me?”

 

River stared at the ring in shock. Marriage. Out of all the things to expect from Jayne, this hadn’t been one of them. She’d had her fantasies, yes, but never did she think that he’d come up with the idea on his own. She figured she would have to trick him into seeing that he wanted her to be his wife, the way she’d had to trick him into noticing her in the first place. He wanted her to marry him. Wonder started to replace the shock and warmth suffused her chest.

 

As her mind raced, the silence stretched on. The look in Jayne’s eyes went from hopeful, to pleading, to disbelief and then finally to hurt resignation. He curled his fist around the ring and the loss of its shiny presence snapped River out of her daze.

 

“Guess it was a dumb idea,” Jayne muttered, not looking at her. “You’re still young and got a lot o’…” He let the end of his sentence trail off, seemingly not having the heart to finish it.

 

River reached out and traced the letters he’d carved. “It’s wrong.”

 

Jayne swallowed. “I was thinkin’ it was right but if you don’t-”

 

“You carved the wrong initial.” She reached out and tapped Jayne’s cheek, pointing at the letters. “She’ll need a ‘C’ like her mate.”

 

Jayne’s mouth dropped open. “Need a- Is that your _feng le_ way of sayin’ you’ll marry me?!”

 

River smiled brightly. “Yes.”

 

Whooping, Jayne jumped up and swept River into his arms, spinning her around. “Damn near gave me a heart attack, girl!”

 

“Don’t drop my ring!” River shouted through her laughter.

 

“Damn, forgot about that.” Luckily, he still had it in his fist and he hastily set her on the ground and slipped it onto her finger as she bounced eagerly.

 

“Shiny,” River breathed as the gold caught the light.

 

“I know it ain’t much but it was the best that I could do,” Jayne admitted.

 

“ _Shiny_ ,” River repeated emphatically. “Seal it with a kiss?”

 

Jayne bent his knees so he was closer to her height and kissed her sweetly, his mouth warm and tasting a bit like peppermint. River wound her arms around his neck and sighed happily.

 

_BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET_

 

Startled, they broke apart.

 

“Angry bird,” River said, puzzled.

 

Jayne chuckled. “Naw, that was just Ma’s whistle. Supper’s ready.” He swooped in for another quick kiss. “We’d best go and tell her the news. The others’ll be here tomorrow ‘long with Mattie and his wife Cora. Be a big ol’ celebration.”

 

“Can’t wait!” River said. “Kaylee can help me plan.”

 

“Oh, this’ll make that girl’s year. She’ll probably start pressurin’ the doc to tie the knot.”

 

It was now River who led the way as they headed towards the house, where Ma Cobb was gearing up to blow her whistle a second time.

THE END


End file.
